


Sam/Harry Drabbles

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens





	1. “Where’s your shirt?”

Someone’s in his flat. Harry is on edge, silently closing the front door behind him, keeping his ears out for any sound. He doesn’t have a gun on him, has his trusted Desert Eagle safely locked away – he curses himself for it. He doesn’t have time to unlock his safe in a situation like this, where he needs to keep his back to a wall on both eyes on the lookout for the intruder.

He picks up an umbrella that’s lying next to the door, gripping it in both of his hands, ready to hit at a moment’s notice. There’s nobody in the kitchen, nobody in his living room – but he can hear movement in his bedroom. Harry swallows hard, bracing himself before kicking open the door and storming into his bedroom.

“Ow, fuck, Harry!” he can hear just as he’s stabbing the umbrella in the stomach of the man who’s standing in front of his bed. His voice is familiar, and Harry looks up, surprised to see Sam Drake standing in front of him.

“Sam?” Harry asks as Sam howls in pain, doubling over where Harry had gone at him, “what are you doing here?”

“Visiting you, you son of a bitch!” Sam says as he lies down on the bed, still rubbing his stomach. “I don’t feel very welcome.”

“Where’s your shirt?” Harry looks down at the puncture mark the umbrella had left on Sam’s skin. It looks painful, most likely is going to bruise spectacularly, but he doesn’t have it in him to be mad at Sam – the other man knew better than to just show up in Harry’s flat unannounced.

“I was just about to take a nap when you attacked me,” Sam explains, his eyebrows drawn together as he bites his teeth together. “It’s called talk first, shoot later, by the way.”

“You’re a lucky bastard I didn’t have my gun on me,” Harry admits, setting down his weapon of choice before sitting next to Sam, patting his shoulder a few times. “You’d be dead.”

“I love our friendship. So much trust and mutual respect.”

“Truly a one of a kind relationship.”


	2. Sam/Harry Neighbors AU

Harry’s apartment in Boston might be even shabbier looking than the one he had in London. The area was worse, the electricity cut out at the most inopportune moments, and the cockroaches should be paying half of his rent by how much space they take up for themselves. The only good thing about this situation is his hot neighbor, Sam Drake, who he occasionally borrows flour from.

Or sugar. Or anything. He just likes excuses to go over to Sam’s apartment, catch him just as he’s getting out of the shower. Harry knows exactly when Sam likes to shower, how long it takes him, and that he has no qualms about opening the door clad in only a towel.

“Oh, Sammy boy,” Harry sighs as he closes the door to his apartment after borrowing a pen from Sam, once again catching him wet, just out of the shower. “What have you done to me.”


End file.
